Sneal
|image=Kishuf_Npc_Sneal.png |caption=This spirit stands next to the big green tree in Kishuf Extern 01. |description= |talkative='Yes' |trading= |selling= |location=Kishuf Extern 01 |affiliation=Residents of Kishuf |level= |health= |deck= |drops= }} Sneal is an NPC in Kishuf Extern 01 that tells you the backstory behind Kathruul Deimos and Waelyn Cindra. Dialog * A lot of mysterious people out there, don't you think? I can tell you all about them if you'd like. Who is Kathruul Deimos? * Ahh, Kathruul. A tragic story. * Born and raised in Arcovia, Kathruul was always a quiet loner. You see, Arcovians CAN know and learn magic, but it's the best you don't. * You tend to get outcasted or even exiled from friendships, or even your own family. They truly despise magic. * Kathruul's magical gift comes from his father, born from Rothgar. A dark mage of sorts. * Eventually, he found a tome that belonged to his grandfather. It contained what he needed to learn shadow magics. * Alas, it corrupted the poor boy's mind. He became wicked in his spells, his attacks went from freezing others in self defence... * To freezing them in place and making them suffer. He combined the worst of both magics into his own blend of pain and suffering. * But how did he end up here, you might wonder? Well, his sadistic nature got the better of him. He began experimenting his new spells on... others. * They were fatal. * A lot of people died that fateful day, and Kathruul did it all... with a smile on his face. * The arcovian tribe surrounded him eventually, he was too tired to fight onwards. Out of desperation he tried to teleport... * And ended up here. He's quiet now, but hoo, let me tell you. His screaming and crying probably went on for days. Can never tell the time around here. Who is Waelyn Cindra? * Waelyn Cindra. A heretic of the Eternal Flame. * Furious that she wasn't as powerful as other cultists, she lashed out and killed her fellow people. * The more she killed, the lesser the eternal flame caressed her armour. * She started to panic at the sight of this. She soon stopped and ran away, in a fear-filled frenzy. * Allegedly, the Hierophant of the cult caught her. He launched a blinding blue light at her, she feared the worst. * Her final moments were of wishing she could atone for her sins. To make up for the atrocity she had caused. * She felt nothing... She heard nothing... It was dark. Perhaps she had died. * But she awoke here. Confused. Scared. And for a while, alone. * She tries her hardest to become one with the eternal flame again, embracing it's flames to the point of extreme pain. * She's quite conditioned to the pain, by now. But you won't. * You see, she now believes that igniting herself isn't enough. Others must burn as well. * So... good luck with that. Trivia * The name "Sneal" is a reference to the player kip1001.